


Push and Slide

by thistreasurehunter



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Blumpkin, But it's also romantic / tasteful, Established Relationship, I suppose, M/M, Scat, Smut, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: JJ helps Pope get that sweet, sweet relief.**PLEASE READ THE TAGS**
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Push and Slide

**Author's Note:**

> **Please check the tags before reading!**
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This, Pope though gloomily, was just downright uncomfortable. He shifted his feet on the tiles, raising up onto the balls of his feet to lift his knees, trying to find a better position. He took a deep breath and then strained again. Nothing.

He let his bare feet slap back down onto the bathroom floor, exhaling with a grimace. This was the third day in a row, Pope thought miserably. Three days of feeling heavy, bloated and frustrated. His sphincter clenched involuntarily and he could feel the stubborn, solid mass just inside the entrance to his rectum.

That’s it, he sighed wearily, next time we go grocery shopping I’m buying some bran flakes or something. I don’t care if JJ laughs at me and makes old man jokes, I clearly need more fibre in my diet. Besides, this situation is hardly ideal for either of us.

Last night, while the two of them had been fooling around in bed, JJ had licked the shell of his ear, slid his hand down between Pope’s legs and then asked quietly, in a low voice heavy with lust, “Pope, can I be on top tonight?”

Pope’s face had twisted in discomfort. He was painfully aware of his boated abdomen and his uncomfortable fullness.

“Umm,” he’d said awkwardly “can we do something else instead?” And, of course, JJ had just agreed straight away, without trying to change Pope’s mind. Like always. Because he was respectful of Pope, in a way that Pope hadn’t thought was possible before he met JJ. Until then, Pope hadn’t thought he was worthy of such respect.

But JJ so very rarely asked to top. Not with words, not like that. So, he must have really been in the mood, Pope thought. And Pope had turned him down. Because of _this._

Pope screwed up his eyes at the memory. “Dammit,” he grunted in frustration, “come on!” He clenched his face and tried pushing and straining again.

And it was right at that moment that JJ walked in.

“JJ!” Pope yelped, his face turning bright red. “JJ, I’m… I’m just…” he spluttered self-consciously. “The bathroom’s… occupied,” he finished lamely.

JJ rolled his eyes and then smiled down at Pope, who was valiantly trying to look as composed as possible, while sitting on the toilet with his trousers around his ankles. “I can see that, Pope” he said lightly, “but I want to give you a blowjob.”

Pope spluttered again.

“Umm… okay,” he said after a moment. “Well, that sounds lovely. But can you give me a couple of minutes to… errr…” he gestured his current position “…finish up here first, please?”

“No need,” JJ said briskly.

He dropped to his knees in front of Pope, gave his firm thigh a reassuring pat, then took hold of Pope’s flaccid penis and started rubbing.

“JJ…” Pope said uneasily.

“Just relax,” JJ replied, gently pushing Pope to lean back again the raised lid. Then he nudged Pope’s legs further apart and leaned down and took Pope into his mouth.

Pope blinked, looking down at JJ incredulously.

“You really are something else, you know that?” He said fondly, running his fingers through JJ’s wild, silky hair. JJ just hummed in reply.

Pope leaned back and took a deep breath. JJ’s mouth felt amazing, as always. But this time, it also felt kind of weird. He was very aware of where they were, the porcelain bowl he was sitting over and what he’d been trying to do only a moment ago.

JJ worked Pope’s length with a skill borne of much practice, setting a decidedly slow and sweetly gratifying rhythm. Pope sighed again and then slowly started rocking his hips in gentle participation.

Suddenly, JJ’s head came up and he detached from Pope’s cock with a wet pop.

“No,” he said simply. The tiny frown lines that appeared between his eyebrows made him look almost comically disgruntled. “I told you to relax, Pope. Just sit back and take it.”

“Ummm… okay,” Pope said again, more than a little perplexed.

“Just completely relax,” JJ said earnestly. And with that, he lent forwards and took Pope back into his mouth.

Pope sighed and cleared his mind, letting the sensations overtake him. Okay, he though, I’m not entirely sure where this is all coming from, but he is right, this does feel nice.

Pope sat back and let JJ pleasure him with his mouth, consciously unclenching all the tightness he held in his muscles – his shoulders, his jaw, his thighs, his stomach. He felt loose… free… weightless.

Suddenly, Pope felt his sphincter relax and the swooping twist in his stomach that always preceded a bowel movement.

“Stop! Stop!” Pope cried urgently.

JJ popped his head up again.

“What?” JJ said, his chin shinning with saliva, looking up at Pope with his large, blue eyes.

Pope swallowed uncomfortably, his cheeks heating up. “I…” he started awkwardly. “I felt like… like I was going to… you know… go” he finished, mortified.

JJ rolled his eyes fondly. “Well, yeah, Pope,” he smiled from between Pope’s spread thighs, “that’s kind of the point.”

“What?” Pope said. Rather eloquently – he thought – considering the situation.

JJ shrugged and looked up at him affectionately.

“You’ve been pretty constipated recently, haven’t you?” he said.

“Umm, yeah, I guess” Pope reluctantly agreed.

“You definitely have,” JJ confirmed.

“How can you be so sure?” Pope asked, furrowing his brows slightly.

“Oh, please, Pope” JJ huffed. “We’ve been together so long, by this point I probably know your body better than I know my own.”

“Fair enough” Pope conceded.

“And,” JJ carried on, “it’s been making you feel crap.” Pope could only nod weakly. “Well,” JJ said with a smile, “I’m in the business of making Pope feel good and also making sure Pope doesn’t feel crap. So…” he gestured their current position.

“Really?” Pope asked, looking down at him with raised eyebrows. “Isn’t it just a bit… I dunno… icky?”

JJ actually laughed out loud at that. “After all the stuff we’ve done together, Pope?”

Pope sighed and closed his eyes in defeat.

“Okay,” he said slowly, looking back down at JJ. “But afterwards, if this ends up being gross, just remember you asked for it.”

“Don’t worry, Pope,” JJ grinned, giving Pope’s leg another reassuring squeeze. “I promise, from the look on my face afterwards, anyone would swear your shit smelled like roses.” Then he winked and took Pope back into his mouth.

Pope huffed a laugh and let JJ push him back into a reclined position. He breathed deeply and allowed himself to relax again. JJ brought his hand up and lightly rested in on Pope’s lower abdomen, gently rubbing in soothing circles. Pope couldn’t help but smile.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of JJ’s mouth; on the pleasure radiating from the hot, wet slide of his lips. One area at a time, he consciously released the tension he held in his muscles: his face, his jaw, his shoulders, his stomach, his thighs. He breathed deeply. He felt weightless and floaty and calm and aroused and open and relaxed. And finally, there it was. He felt that familiar swooping sensation in his bowels, a build of pressure and then the delicious slide, as the solid mass slowly began moving down his passage and sliding out of his body.

Pope let out a long, loud moan of relief. It felt so good, he wasn’t even ashamed of the embarrassingly loud splash that followed a moment later.

Pope felt JJ stretch a smile around his cock before picking up the pace and bobbing his head faster. Still riding the high, and feeling gloriously light and empty, Pope absentmindedly threaded his fingers back into JJ’s hair and played with the silky strands until, finally, JJ tipped him over the edge and he came hard, pulsing thickly and releasing down JJ’s throat.

After a final, affectionate lick, JJ raised his head and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. He was grinning from ear to ear, a smug expression plastered on his face.

Pope rolled his eyes as he looked down at him, but he also couldn’t help the flutter he felt in his heart at the sight of the incredible, wonderful, unbelievable man he was lucky enough to be sharing his life with.

“Okay, fine” Pope sighed in a mock begrudging tone. “You were right, that felt amazing.” Then he added sincerely, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” JJ grinned. “So,” he added after a beat, raising an eyebrow, a twinkle in his eyes. “How do you feel about returning the favor?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!
> 
> Link to my tumblr: [@thistreasurehunter](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading 💙


End file.
